Jade Kincaid
Jade Kincaid is the niece of Clover Police Chief Warren Kincaid, her late mother's older strict and exampling older brother. Biography Jade lost her mother and father to an untimely accident which saw her in the care of controlling watchful uncle Warren Kincaid who because of his police position had the authority to command those to trail his niece and her trailer boyfriend Jesse. ''Bride of Chucky (1998) Jade had been seeing Jesse for over that year of 1997, and on to the follow Halloween of 1998 they decided to run away be hitched and fully consummate their undying love and affections for each other. Jade had little time to spend with Jesse, as she was constantly stopped by ruthless uncle Warren. Even amidst the killings happening around them, and living in fear with their accusations of the other being the killer, they kept by their love, even vowing that even if they left each other they would be still in love. While staying at a cheesy chapel honeymoon suites, they met thieving sexual animal couple Diane and Russ, who are members of Club Meth. While distracting the couple with their awkward small talk, they stole Jade's wedding ring. This sparked fury in Tiffany, who visited the couple that night killing her and Russ brutally and reclaiming Jade's ring. Meanwhile, Jesse and Jade were suspecting each other of murder, both phoning their friend David for advice. The next morning, Jesse and Jade drive away with their best friend David. Smelling something foul in the car, David searches and finds Warren's body and demands that Jesse pulls over. While he is confronting them, both Chucky and Tiffany come to life and hold them hostage with guns. David, who is backing up with fear, is accidentally hit by a truck and Jesse and Jade drive away with the dolls. During that time, the dolls reveal their plan to them and get Jesse to drive in a mobile home. Tiffany is preparing Jade for the body-switching by putting makeup on her and making cookies for Chucky. By distracting the killers, Jade kicks Tiffany into the oven while Jesse pushes Chucky out the window and he shoots at Jesse, causing the car to run off the road and into a ditch. Jade, tied to a chair, is attacked by the burnt Tiffany and Jesse unties her and manages to get the both of them out of the car. Chucky finds Jade and she takes him to his grave site, while Jesse takes Tiffany and follows them. He orders Jade to open the casket and to give him the amulet. Jesse then appears with Tiffany and they trade hostages. While Jesse and Jade embrace, Chucky throws his knife at Jade, until Jesse turns her around and is stabbed in the back. They are then tied up for the ritual. Jade's Ultimate Fate While Chucky is starting the body-switching chant, Tiffany pulls the knife out of his pocket and stabs him. Soon, he gets up, and kills her. While looking at his dead bride, he is knocked into his grave by Jessie and demands to be let out. Jade kills Chucky by shooting him multiple times. In the end, she strolled off into the night with Jesse. Whatever happened to Jade and Jessie afterwards is ambiguous, as they are never seen again for the rest of the series. Trivia *In the ''Curse of Chucky, Chucky explains his encounter with Jade and Jesse to Nica, and tells her she is the last one standing. Whether Jesse and Jade died or are still currently alive remains unknown. *In the original script of Seed of Chucky, Glen kills Jesse and Jade in the dream sequence, with him waking up and finding blood over his clothes. However, this idea was not used. * In the comic books, Jade's story continues where she brought a military complex and waited for Chucky if he ever returns to come after her. She fought him again and once again killed Chucky. Category:Female Characters Category:Bride of Chucky Characters Category:Survivors